Just Friends?
by beanandbalme
Summary: In which Clara and The Doctor develop feeling for each other, but are too afraid to spoil a perfectly good friendship. Balme 2015
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Friends

Clara:

_Friends. Good Friends. That's all they were. Her and The Doctor. Friends._

She lay in her tiny single bed in the attic of the Maitland's, whom she looks after the children for. It was around two in the morning, Wednesday had just begun. Wednesday, the day of adventures, fun, travel and him. The Doctor. _An intelligent, funny, mysterious, fantastic, attractive ma- STOP IT CLARA!_ She stopped herself from going any further.

She sighed and sat up, face in hands. _I can't keep thinking that way. _She was an idiot for thinking it. He was an ALIEN! And 1000 years old! How cold that possibly work with a 24 year old human?

Clara reached up to the bookshelf near her bed, and pulled out her TARDIS blue journal with a silver lock. On the cover she had written **Clara's Journal **intending it to be about her adventures with The Doctor, all the mystical and far away planets and places they'd encountered. But it had evolved and became more about her secret desires towards him. Clara thought that writing them all down would extinguish the thoughts, but it only fed the fire.

Once she unlocked the book (primarily keeping the kids out, but The Doctor too, if he was to ever get nosey) she poured her feelings into it without slowing.

_It was nothing to bad though s_he thought as she wrote what was keeping her up all night. _One peck on the cheek or a hug that grew to more. A place where she wanted to be touched or to touch him._ But though she tried, they kept getting dirtier and more passionate by the page. And Clara liked it. _However cheesy. _She thought.

Once she was done, she breathed a sigh of relief and release as it was all off her chest. She lay back down, setting her journal back into place and cuddled her duvet, smiling. 'It's never impossible' She whispered as she dreamed about The Doctor.

The Doctor:

The Doctor, as usual was perched on a swing underneath the console fiddling with an accelerator pedometer or a time warp manipulator or such things. Though he hardly slept, something was still keeping him up. Clara.

But it was't The Impossible Girl things. He had solved all that and it was in the past (or future, wherever he was.) It was now just her. Clara. The girl who nannies the Maitland kids, short, bossy, a pointed nose that he loved. The way it was so small and slender yet perky and sharp. _Rather like her, _The Doctor smiled.

_Oh no, Doctor you can't._ He slammed his head with his palms as her walked to the console 'Stupid! Stupid Doctor! You always do this!' He spat, toggling a few knobs and dials, then a green ray scanned him from the console. A couple alarms beeped as a worried Doctor pulled himself up to the monitor.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, please no. Not Clara.' The readings read; Lust: You are experiencing lust or in other terms likeness, fondness, or love towards 'Clara Oswin Oswald.' The voice stopped.

He slumped over the console, sighing. It wasn't as if he didn't like Clara, he wouldn't mind liking her the way he did. He just knew it never could work. Every other time he tried, they left. They left him heartbroken and lost and lonely, only to find another who would do the same. _It's my fault though. _He cruelly thought _I'm the one that never ages and puts them in horrible danger just to impress them. _

He sighed, he raked his course hands through his wild brown mop of hair. He closed his eyes to imagine her. A head of soft brown hair for him to play with that led down to her face. Big round eyes that would look into his old ones. Trusting him. The little perfect nose he would kiss, making her giggle the laugh he loved to hear. Her smile. the radiant, mysterious smile. Her tender mouth, he imagined kissing long and hard, gently biting to make her fall into his arms in ecstasy.

The Doctor shook his head and straighten his bow tie. He felt hot and flustered. 'Right.' He said 'Stop it Doctor, enough of that.' He checked his watch: 2:47 Wednesday 29th July, 'Time to pick up Clara.'

~ Balme 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Bit Early

The moaning, wheezing and thud of the TARDIS echoed throughout the empty dark street. The Doctor merrily stepped out of the TARDIS and walked to the front door. He had a wonderful surprise for her. 'Clara!' He yelled, rapping on the glass door 'Clara!' No one answered. 'Thats odd, she's normally running to see me.' The Doctor whispered, bit miffed at the blow to his ego.

He checked the time again. 'Oh!' He laughed. 'It's 2:47am!' He sighed with laughter, 'Ahh, time eh?'

He swivelled on his heels and walked back to the TARDIS, stopping before he got to the door. Slowly and quietly, he crept back to the front door of Clara's house and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. 'She won't mind, surely?' He mumbled to himself, as he opened the lock to the door.

The door swung open. The entire house was silent. After closing the door behind him, he slowly crept upstairs towards Clara's room (the attic really). He nudged the slightly ajar door open to reveal Clara, curled up in bed, sound asleep.

The Doctor smiled. He liked it when she was calm like that. No commotion, no aliens trying to kill them. Just him and her. He wandered over to her. He could hear her soft breathing. Her delicate chest rose and fell slowly.

He brushed a strand of her dark brown hair from her face, Clara stirred and turned over, still fast asleep. The Doctor sat down on a chair near her bed and fidgeted. Rolling his hands around each other and raking them through his hair. He never could sit still, especially now when he wanted to tell Clara everything he felt for her.

But that was a no no. So he distracted himself. _That's how everyone pushes away their feelings. By distracting themselves._

After he poured through her things, examining, tasting, smelling, sonicing, then tidying and organising until everything was alphabetically filed. _It's not weird, I'm just tidying_, he thought, justifying himself as he placed her nail polish bottles back in line_._

The Doctor then gazed upon her bookshelf, all the lovely titles and fonts and covers staring back him. He scanned the shelves, Dickens, Blyton, mushy romances, sci-fi. _My favourite _he thought.

He smiled, but then saw a little TARDIS-blue notebook. Written on the cover with black pen **Clara's Journal. **A tiny silver locked sealed the journal from him. Sitting square on the chair, he gripped the book tightly contemplating his next move. _A little peek won't hurt._ Then, after a few seconds, he grabbed his sonic and zapped the lock open. It clicked unlock and fell to the ground.

It made an awfully loud bang as it hit the wooden floors for a tiny lock. The Doctor cringed as Clara stirred once more. As she went back to sleep, he breathed a sigh of relief. Carefully, he opened the book.

~ Balme 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Date-Day Wednesday

Clara's eyes fluttered open as the morning light hit her face. She sat up, slightly confused. Her normally messy room was now tidy. She jumped out of bed. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly, someone was singing. Loudly. The sudden outburst, which sounded like someone trying to sing opera made Clara jump. It was a mans voice, a deep, kind voice. A huge smile spread across her face, as she realised who it was, and she bolted downstairs.

But before she entered the kitchen, a sudden question popped into her head.

The Doctor still sang the booming song as Clara's head stuck through the door. 'What on earth are you doing here?' She asked, confused by his early arrival.

'Oh! Clara!' exclaimed the Doctor. He was wearing an apron and holding a spatula. 'It's lovely to see you again. Another Wednesday, eh? I just thought I'd pop in bit early and make some breakfast for you and the kids!.'

He went back to the stove, as he fried something.

Clara slowly entered the kitchen, 'How early?' The Doctor went still, slightly embarrassed. 'Well, maybe a little too early…around 2am…'

'2am?!' Clara said, annoyed. 'How'd you get in? Did you wake the kids up?'

The Doctor spun around on his heels to face her. 'No no no, of course not!' He argued defensively. 'I unlocked the door with my sonic screwdriver!' He produced it from his pocket as evidence.

'That's breaking and entering! You could have woken Mr. Maitland and he might've called the police!' Clara yelled at him, getting flustered. 'Then I'd have to bail you out. What would I say, 'Sorry, this is my friend who tried to take me time travelling but came early so he broke in with his sonic screwdriver!?'' She asked angrily.

She folded her arms, strode over to him, and looked up at The Doctor. He seemed lost for words. 'I didn't think you'd mind. I dunno, I just thought I'd help out a bit?

Clara scoffed at him, 'Oh, so that's why my room is different. Did you tidy my room while I was sleeping? That's what I'd call too keen.'

The Doctor was agitated at that sneaky remark, and started fidgeting again. 'No! Why do always do that. Anyway I'm sorry, that I snuck into your house and made breakfast while you were sleeping, alright?'

Clara smiled. She couldn't help not being angry at him, sneaking into her house was quite creepy, but seeing him get all flustered like that really made her laugh. 'Alright, I forgive you.' But The Doctor was staring at her funny, 'What is it?'

The Doctor gulped, 'Um, er… are you actually wearing anything under that?' Clara eyes darted to see what she was wearing. Just an oversized t-shirt. Nothing underneath. 'Oh my stars, hang on I have to get changed.' She hurriedly fled upstairs, pulling the shirt down to try cover herself more.

The Doctor laughed as he turned back to his cooking. _Still looks nice though, _he thought. The eggs and sausage he had made were burnt but edible. He laid out the table ready for the Maitland family.

Angie came down the stairs as The Doctor was chewing on a sausage. 'Oh. Hi Doctor, why are you here and what was the all the shouting about?' She glared at him, accusingly.

The Doctor replied through the sausage, 'Well, I thought I'd make some breakfast for you lot, oh and,' He swallowed. 'Me and Clara were just arguing about my punctuality.' He took another bite, 'Want some?'

'Uh, no thanks.' Angie replied, turning her nose up at the shrivelled black meal. Artie, her little brother called from down the stairs. 'Angie, who's there?'

'Don't worry it's just Clara's boyfriend.' Artie walked into the kitchen. 'Oh, hello Doctor.'

The Doctor had an expression of disbelief and annoyance on his face. 'What do you mean 'Clara's Boyfriend'?' He asked in a mocking tone. 'Why do think that? We're just friends.' He loomed over the table, staring at them. 'Has Clara been telling you something I don't know?' He raised an eyebrow.

Artie piped up, in his know-it-all manner. 'Well it's obvious. Clara is always talking about you and can never wait to see you. You should try see her on Tuesday.' He faked gagged.

'Plus you always go somewhere on Wednesday.' Angie added. 'Is that your thing? Like, 'Date-day Wednesday?''

The Doctor leaned back, scowling at the two children. He adjusted his bow tie. 'Well, it's not like that. We just, you know, go on an outing, just the two of us, and have fun-' He stopped when he saw the look on their faces.

'That's basically a date.' Said Artie in his know-it-all way.

He scoffed again. 'Don't think of it like that, we're friends. Just friends.' He slumped in his chair losing the battle.

Angie laughed. 'Maybe he takes her to a _love_ planet.'

'You _love_ her!' Mocked Artie, making kissy noises.

Clara walked downstairs and discovered the commotion. 'What going on?'

The Doctor jumped out of his seat, quickly taking her by the hand. 'Nothing Clara, I was just about to come get you.'

'What about breakfast? And the kids?' She asked, holding her ground as The Doctor tried hurrying her along.

'We'll eat on the way, I've made their lunches and they'll just have to walk.' He gave the kids, who were staring in disbelief, a cruel smirk. 'C'mon Clara.' He finally got her out of the door.

'Have fun on 'Date-Day Wednesday'!' Angie yelled out after them.

~ Balme 2015


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Mistake

As they entered the TARDIS, The Doctor quickly toggled the controls. 'What do they mean by 'Date-Day Wednesday'?' Clara asked, confused.

He didn't look at her, miffed at the way the children, who were _tiny _compared to his age, had found his weak spot.

'They think we're a couple, It's just a joke I'm sure but it was getting rather annoying. I mean, you with me! Wouldn't that be… you know. Weird?' He scoffed to make his point.

Clara looked a little hurt. 'Yeah, I suppose. Anyway then, where are we going, chin boy?'

He liked that nickname. Only when she said it, though.

'I think the town, Yorpes on the planet on Rathern, 45 million light years away in the galaxy of Pearlon .They literally have the best fizzy drinks in the universe. Ones that all kinds of side effects like zero gravity, skin morphia, telekinesis! All temporary of cour-'

He was cut off by an unsettling screech coming from the engines below. 'What was that?' Clara asked, slightly intrigued. The Doctor replied simply. 'Probably the aeromatic thrust stabilisers acting up again, won't be a mo.'

He raced down to fiddle with the endless cords and pipes. In the middle of connecting the hydro monitor and stabiliser thrust connectors, the little TARDIS-blue notebook fell from his pocket. He had only read a few pages back at the house. He had smiled when he had finally knew her true feelings about him. Though deep down he knew it could but should never work. _But there's always a possibility? _

Then a thought struck him. He grinned, tightly tucked the notebook away and rubbed his hands together. 'Sorry Clara, change of plans.'

She looked down at him from the console. 'But I was really looking forward to life altering sodas.' She sarcastically said as The Doctor jumped around the stairs to the console.

He flicked a switches, turned some levers, then finally pulled down the crank. 'Well, since everything has been so full on lately. Y'know aliens, running, nearly dying and stuff. I thought we'd have a quiet one and go somewhere nice?'

He pulled his loveable school boy grin, Clara found it irresistible. 'Sounds like a plan then.' She hugged him close, feeling him against her chest.

The Doctor awkwardly pulled away at the the thud of the TARDIS landing. 'Well then, here we are.' Indicating the door. 'Oh, uh.. bring a bathing suit. I think you'll find one in the wardrobe.

She smiled at him, 'Be back in tic.' Clara found herself a little excited to be under dressed in front of him.

In the wardrobe she found a plain red halter-neck bikini, and a strapless beach dress in a light orange. As an after thought, she grabbed the first two towels she saw - she didn't think The Doctor would remember, to be perfectly honest.

Clara joined The Doctor outside the TARDIS, parading a bit in her new bikini (cause, of course she was gonna steal it. It's not like the Doctor would ever use it, she thought) half self-consciously. A beautiful sight met their eyes. It was tropical lagoon. Luscious green forest surrounded the little pool of deep blue, with a river stone beach and waterfall to match.

She stared in awe. 'This is amazing! Where, or shall I say _when_ are we?'

He laughed, not hiding his pride. 'We're in Merchadian, around 7000 years ago, no inhabitants for about 2500 years.'

Clara looked into his soft, old eyes and said softly, 'It's beautiful.'

The Doctor, eager to go swimming, exclaimed, 'Well, then let's get in!' They ran to the edge of the pool, and The Doctor made short work of his usual outfit, before revealing a pair of TARDIS-blue board shorts.

'GERONIMO!' He yelled as he ran into the water, diving in head first. Clara couldn't help laughing at the Doctor acting like a giggling school boy. She, slightly more carefully, removed her beach dress, showing off her bikini.

'Wow.' The Doctor breathed to himself, taken aback by her beauty.

'Here I come!' Clara screeched, splashing him as she dived.

They fooled 'round, laughing as they splashed, raced, and jumped in. At one point, The Doctor climbed up the rock face of the waterfall to do the biggest bomb Clara had ever seen, completely splashing her from head to toe. Shimmery fish tickled their toes and the cool water glimmered against their skin.

Clara made a game of pushing or dragging the Doctor underwater. He pulled her down a great deal, and every time she came sputtering to the surface, vowing for revenge. Different moves were pulled after countless attempts, but Clara was not too successful.

Eventually, she lunged at him pushing him down by the shoulders. He reemerged coughing, and eager for revenge. He jumped forward, arms out, attempting to do it back to her. Big mistake.

As he lunged for her, his slippery hand slipped off her shoulders, slipping down and accidentally grabbing her breast. Clara gasped at him. He immediately let go, his face turning bright red, and she started.. laughing?

The Doctor gaped at her. '..What's so funny?'

She stopped laughing for a second, catching her breath. 'It's just.. your _face_! Don't worry, I've already met plenty of guys who take it that level in a fraction of the time we've spent together.'

He finally chuckled at the - indeed, pretty funny - scene. 'Good ol' Clara.' He smiled at her. 'So you forgive me?'

She couldn't hold a grudge. 'For now.' But then she punches him. 'But that's payback, chinny.'

Clara shivered in the cold Merchadian air. 'Shall we get out?' the Doctor asked, still rubbing his sore arm.

'Sure.' She replied.

They got out, and The Doctor immediately grabbed the first beach towel off of the pile she had brought. 'Thanks.' She muttered.

As a gust of wind came in, he grabbed the other towel and went to wrap it around his shoulders. He unfolded it, and a funny look came onto his face.

'What is it?' Asked Clara.

'I've got..' He turned the towel around so Clara could see the front of it. 'A mermaid towel!'

She giggled at the look on his face, but he proudly wrapped the towel around him even putting the hood on. Clara full out laughed at that, and they turned to walk back to the TARDIS.

'So,' she said in her usual, bossy way. 'I've always wondered something about you.' The Doctor, always pleased to answer a question, beamed.

'Well then, what about?'

'Well,' she began. 'You know, Time Lords, you. On the outside, physically… you look, human. Like regular blokes. What about… on the inside. Apart from the two hearts of course.'

He furrowed his brow at the, unique question. 'Well, we have more acute senses, better smell and taste, thats why I taste a lot of things. Tasting things are such fun when you have 750,000 taste buds.'

Clara giggled. He continued, 'We, have longer life spans, about 500 years on one regeneration. And I believe our kidneys change colour from time to time.'

He gestured towards himself, 'That's about it really.' Clara cleared her throat. 'What about…um..down there.' She shifted her eyes to indicate his crotch.

The Doctor flushed red. 'Really Clara! All you humans are too fascinated with others genitalia!'

'I dunno, I was just curious. People don't often meet aliens, and a lot of,' She looked down there again, 'questions come up.'

He scoffed in disgust, but reluctantly answered he question. 'If you must know, they are both relatively identical. Obviously the reproductive cells are different but the… shape and form are identical.'

The Doctor looked at her, 'Happy now? Are you well informed?' Clara threw her head back and laughed. 'You don't have to be so prude about. You're not a bloody Victorian!'

They stood in front of the TARDIS now. He smirked. 'But you were.' She playfully punched his arm. 'She was a different Clara.'

The Doctor went back to being embarrassed. 'Anyway, how would you have liked to been asked how your lady bits were formed, eh?'

Clara faked being shocked, 'That is not something to ask a lady, Doctor!' She bunched up the towel and shoved it to his chest. She walked into the open TARDIS door towards the dressing room. Before she went in, she turned around, 'Besides, I've bet you've already seen enough of them to know.'

The Doctor grumble, annoyed and slightly impressed by Clara's comebacks. He then shut the door on the TARDIS, and walked at the console to go somewhere else.

~Balme 2015


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews! This has been my first story and I have been thrilled at the reception! Again thank you for the support, and I will defiantly update soon! :)**

Chapter Five:

Another Wednesday rolled around. The Doctor sat underneath the console on his swing seat, reading the TARDIS blue book.

"_…__I always poke fun and joke about him and his flirting and such alike things. But I can't help enjoying it. I guess I just retaliate it by joking. I don't want to make a fool out of myself by letting him see I like it, because for all I know he's joking! But I do like the little fidgets he does when I do it though, it's so funny. Anyway, today Angie tried to pull another stunt on me…"_

He closed the book. It was almost like a god send, a way to know her thoughts. But he knew that he shouldn't persevere. Prying into her business was making him feel guilty, and what if she found out. But he just couldn't help himself.

He tucked it back into his jacket pocket and picked up Clara.

'Good thing you were on time.' Clara said cheerfully, as she entered the TARDIS. They embraced each other. _It's like an eternity waiting for her, _The Doctor thought.

They broke apart, and he headed to the console, toggling and flicking the many leavers and buttons. Clara eyed his movements, 'Where to today then?'

'How about 1407, where knights in shining armour roamed. You may even find yours and he'll whisk you away!' He joked.

She smiled and blushed. 'I think I already have.'

He slowed and looked up at her. 'Well, lets see then.' He pulled the crank and they zoomed through time.

'Who would've guessed that the infamous knights in shining armour were aliens, eh? Always bloody aliens!.' Clara laughed as they returned through the TARDIS. They reflected on the hectic day the just had. _You're my special knight in shining armour though, _Clara sighed.

'Home?' The Doctor yelled at her through the wheezing of the TARDIS. 'Yeah, thanks Doctor.' she replied, lost in thought.

The TARDIS thudded as it hit the ground outside the Maitland's house. It was dead night. Clara rummaged through her red satchel, looking for her keys. She huffed, 'Damn it! I left my keys inside. D'ya mind, Doctor, if you jump forward a bit to the morning, I don't want to wake the kids up.'

The Doctor fiddled with the console once more, 'No problem.' But suddenly a thought popped into his head. He lifted his head, and awkwardly turned towards Clara. 'Or you could sleep here tonight? If you wanted..'

It suddenly occurred to them both that Clara had never spent the night in the TARDIS. 'Sure, if you don't mind.'

'No, no, no, no, of course I wouldn't mind.' The Doctor replied with glee. 'I'll just get the TARDIS to whip up a room for you.'

A high pitched ring, rang from the TARDIS forcing them both to cover their ears. 'Arrgh!' The Doctor growled at the TARDIS.

'What's wrong old girl, making a room is one of the easiest things to do.' He was met with a wheeze and groan of the TARDIS. Clara observed the 'argument'.

'What do you mean you don't want to?' He spluttered back.

He slouched and looked at Clara, who rather found it amusing. 'Well, that's very mature of you.' He sarcastically yelled at the TARDIS.

Another moan. 'She is not!' He protested. 'She is a very nice girl.' He gestured towards Clara.

'Shut up!' The Doctor was getting hot under the collar. _Sexy, _Clara thought.

The Doctor sighed, 'Well the TARDIS is refusing to make a room for you, she says you're a 'bad influence on me'.' He sighed at that last bit.

Clara cocked her head at the TARDIS. 'I believe its's the other way around. He whisked me away in this snog box.'

Letting the teasing slip, The Doctor replied, 'I mean, I _would_ let you use my room. But…' He trailed off.

'But what?' Clara chimed.

'But,' He continued, 'I don't have one.'

Clara snorted, 'What, you've spent most of your life living in here and you've never built a room for yourself? Where'd you sleep then?'

He folded his arms, and leaned on the console. 'Of course I have had rooms, but as I've gotten older… I haven't really needed sleep much. In fact I hardly ever do. But when I do,' He walked over to Clara putting his arm around her. 'I sleep underneath the console.'

She nodded. 'Is it comfortable?' He smiled, 'Yeah, I suppose it is.'

'Right then.' She took him by the hand and lend him down the stairs. 'This'll be where we'll sleep tonight.'

He shook her off him. 'We? No, no, no you can sleep down here, fine and dandy. And I'll just, fix something while you sleep.'

Clara spoke softly and kindly, 'Doctor. You say you don't need sleep. But what I see is you never giving yourself a moment to do it.' She smiled sincerely. 'So come on.' She patted a spot next to her for him.

'Fine.' He grumbled, reluctantly settling beside her. She cuddled into him, nuzzling his chest with her head. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her even closer, and lay his head into her dark brown hair.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the console, turning off the lights. Only the dull blue glow from the walls remained.

Clara was sound asleep already, and The Doctor admitted to himself that he was tired to. He slowly nodded off. 'Goodnight Clara.' He whispered, and gently laid a kiss on her head.

~ Balme 2015


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: It Fell Out of His Pocket

Clara woke in the TARDIS, it was still slightly dim. She was alone on the floor, covered by The Doctors coat, keeping her warm. She saw him reading a book, on the staircase.

Clara smiled, remembering last night. Somehow she thought they were both content. Both relaxed within each others company, together all so cosy.

Still slightly cold, she shrugged on the 3-sizes-to-big coat and walked over to him. As he saw her walking over to him, he closed he book.

'Ah, good morning sleepy head. Was it alright on the floor? I sometimes wake up with a crook in my neck, but you seemed rather comfortable.'

She sat down next to him, 'I was rather comfortable. Thank you.' They're gazes met. His old, kind brown eyes into her round, soft ones. Clara looked away, realising she was blushing. 'Um yeah, thanks. Uh… would you like to come in for a cup of tea?'

'That sounds splendid!' He joyously clapped his hands, following her out of the TARDIS.

The two Maitland kids, Artie and Angie, were rushing out of the door to catch the bus as they arrived. 'Oh, hello Clara and Doctor!' Artie merrily said racing past them.

'Hello, Clara and Clara's Boyfriend!' Angie said in a blur.

'Oi!' The Doctor yelled back at her, flailing his arms. Clara giggled, 'C'mon, it's cold!'

They both entered the warm kitchen. Clara, filled the kettle and started boiling it. 'Biscuits?' The Doctor asked hopefully.

'Er…' Clara rummaged through the cupboards. 'Whole wheat?' She held out a rather old, tired packet of off smelling biscuits.

The Doctor smiled half heartedly. 'Skip 'em?'

'Yeah.' Clara wiped her brow with the back of her hand. 'It's getting rather hot in this coat.' She took it off, dumping it half-hazardly on the chair where, when she turned for the kettle, fell to the floor with a thud. The thing causing said thud, was _Clara's journal falling out of the Doctor's pocket_. She turned back to him with the two mugs of tea, almost tripping on her journal. She put them down, and then bent over for the journal.

'What's this?' She asked, before turning it over and seeing the name on the front. It read **Clara's Journal **in big, bold letters. She opened her mouth in surprise. 'How did you… Is this?..' She couldn't get the words out. She felt a wave of anger flood through her.

The Doctor stood helplessly next to her, arms still out reached as if trying to take the book back. But here was no way out. 'Clara, please… I- I can explain…'

She cut him off quickly. 'Did you steal this!' She barked at him. 'Did you take this? Why in the right mind did you take it?' Her eyes darted towards the lock. It was missing.

Blood flushed to her face, out of anger and embarrassment.

A lump caught in her throat. 'You…you… you've read it?' She looked at him, disappointed and embarrassed. He didn't reply. 'Did. You. Read. It.' She asked again, with more force.

The Doctor couldn't look her in the eye. 'Some of it.'

Fighting back tears, she bit her lip. 'And did you read…' She paused, forcing the lump down. 'Did you read… those bits… about you?'

His pained and guilty expression said it all for her. 'Right then.' She whispered. She dropped his coat to the ground as tears started forming in her eyes. She walked out of the room, but as she got closer to the stairs she quickly ran to her room and slammed the door.

'Clara, don't. Wait please!' He ran up after her. 'I can explain!' He burst into her room. She was with her back towards him, sobbing quietly. 'Clara, please..' He placed a hand on her shoulder. Clara spun around in anger, her face was hot and glazed with tears.

'What!? So you can explain? Tell me an excuse for you stealing my book? Breaking the lock and reading MY journal. All those things that were personal to me!' She smiled cruelly at him. ' You've had it since the time you broke into my house haven't you?'

He looked at her weakly. 'And ever since then, you have kept it, you have read it and YOU haven't told me or given it back!

'But the reason why I am crying, Doctor. The reason is because I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed and embarrassed of what I wrote about you. I just can't help it, Doctor. I can't. I thought it would help me get rid of those feelings and bury them but they just grew. I can never help the way I feel about you, and if that means not traveling with you. So be it.'

She was interrupted by The Doctor. His lips to be precise. They locked in with Clara's, closing his around her dainty ones. Clara was taken aback but didn't resist. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his wild hair.

He let his, normally fidgety, hands caress her petite figure down to her waist, pulling her close. They breathlessly broke apart, both out of breath. The Doctor cupped her face, wiping the tears away. He whispered to her

'I would never, ever push you away because of how you feel. And I'm so, so sorry of stealing your book and hurting you. But I just couldn't help it, because…' He trailed off, but pushed down past thoughts. 'Because… I feel the same way.' Clara smiled staring into his eyes. They stood like that for a few moments. But then The Doctors face fell, he looked away and stormed out of the room.

'Doctor?' She quietly asked. The front door slammed as The Doctor headed to the TARDIS.

He angrily marched inside the TARDIS, confused, sad, angry, regretful. 'ARGH!' He roared slamming and kicking the console. Tears streaked his face silently as he slowed, and he slid to the floor, crying quietly.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid Doctor! _He thought.

Up in the house, Clara had no idea why The Doctor had ran out. _Was it my blubbering before? Did I hurt him too much in the rage I had? He said he felt the same but did I take it to far? Was I not good enough?_

The TARDIS hadn't left, so neither had The Doctor. She gently headed downstairs. She saw his coat lying in a heap on the kitchen floor. Clara walked over and picked it up, feeling the familiar tweed.

She quietly, trying not to surprise him, walked towards the TARDIS. It glowed in the still dark night as she entered it. The usual hum of the TARDIS met her ears, but a new one eerily came to. Crying.

It was a tired, silent cry but it was still audible. Clara walked slowly towards the sound, finding The Doctor slumped against the console hanging his head in his hand. She crouched down next to him. 'Hey, chin boy.' She softly said. 'I came to return your coat.' Clara held out the coat and laid it next to him. The Doctor didn't say anything. She sat down, feeling rather uncomfortable, she was not used to seeing him so emotional.

'Would you like to tell me whats wrong?' The question hang in the air for a while. Then The Doctor sat up and looked at her. 'Do you remember that time, with Artie and Angie, with the Cybermen?' His voice was croaky and horse. Clara nodded.

'And do you remember when I was me and the Cyber network in the same head?' Clara nodded again. 'But what does this have to do with… this?'

'Just let me go on.' He sternly said. 'He… I mean The Cyber network told you that I thought you were pretty and smart.'

Clara was confused. 'Yes but he was tricking me. Trying to make me give him the trigger unit.'

The Doctor smiled weakly. 'He got those ideas from me. He was inside my head, with my memories and thoughts. He told you, exactly what I thought of you.'

'But I asked you after you destroyed him. I asked you and you said I was too short and bossy for you to like me.'

The Doctor chuckled. 'Rule one: The Doctor lies.' He gazed into her eyes, longingly. 'When I first started looking for you, my goal was to solve you. To unlock the mystery surrounding, you… The Impossible Girl. Then after I did, solve you, I realised there was more… more to why I wanted to find you and be with you.' He reached out and held her face. 'Because in the time I have had to know you…you have been so beautiful and witty and smart. And every time I am with you, it makes my hearts beat with excitement and I can't help smiling.'

Clara's eyes welled up with tears, so happy with the beautiful words he had said. The Doctor smiled, 'And you know, I can never wait and see you. Those days between Wednesdays are like an eternity passing.' He leaned in and kissed her gently. Clara pulled him closer, and tears rolled down her face.

He broke off. 'But… but I know I can't.' A pained expression lay on his face.

Clara was slightly taken aback. 'Why? Why, after all you just said…' He cut her off. 'Because all the other times I have been in the same situation they have all gone.' The Doctor remembered Rose, Amy and countless others with his past selfs. All gone.

'And it was always, _always _my fault!' He spat, anger seeping through his voice. 'I don't want to be heartbroken again. Or hurt you Clara.' Clara saw how sad he was, and felt helpless.

Clara stroked his face, turning it towards herself. 'Maybe for once, Doctor.' She went slowly, choosing her words carefully. 'For one time. Try and forget the past, and not…not fear the future. You've been surrounded by all of time your whole life, the whole past and future ready for your taking. Why not now… live in the present.'

Those strong words hit The Doctor, and he began to smile. 'I've been needing to hear those words, those beautiful words for a while now.' He kissed her. 'Thank you, Clara.'

They both laughed, letting go of the past, and embraced each other. The Doctor held her tight, stroking her brown hair. He let his hands wander her body, but Clara pulled away. 'Doctor.' She said seriously.

'Sorry, Clara did I go to far I didn't mean to-' The Doctor babbled.

'No it's not that, I liked it.' She returned to her normal, cheerful voice and stood up. 'Lets just start again. It's all been a roller coaster of emotions today, and I'm just a bit tired. How about next Wednesday? We could go for a drink?'

The Doctor grinned, 'Yes, very well then that sounds smashing.' He stood up and watched Clara go. 'Oh and Clara!' He called after her.

'Yes'

He grinned his schoolboy grin, 'Thanks for my coat.'

~ Balme 2015


	7. Chapter 7

** AU: Oh ****deary, deary, deary me! It has been too long since we updated our stories. So so so so sorry for our absence, we just hadn't had the time! Will sure to be back on schedule soon, but for now the long awaited new chapter for 'Just Friends?'!**

**P.S This chapter is a little actiony and takes a little deetour from the main romance/comedy stuff. Please tell me if you like it or not, just giving it a go! Enjoy :)**

Chapter Seven:

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS. It was 6:54pm, just before he was supposed to pick Clara up for a drink. 'What does she mean by a "drink"' He said to himself. 'At home, in here..or on the moon? Oh god.' He stopped in horror. 'She meant a pub.'

He speed walked down to the TARDIS wardrobe. 'Right I have to look nice.' An array of coats, hats and shirts were on display. He looked in the mirror, posing and modelling to himself. 'Pretty dashing if I do say so myself.' He brushed a loose stand of hair away. Then he had an idea.

Digging through the piles of messy clothes he uncovered a 'Fez!' He exclaimed, 'Fez's are cool!' He checked his breath, straightened his bowtie and walked out of the TARDIS. Before he knocked, he siked himself up. 'Play it cool, you're out on a nice time with Clara all will be fine.'

He knocked on the door.

Upstairs Clara heard the rather loud knock on the door. 'Coming.' She yelled down. She was at her vanity, nervous as hell. 'Make up, check. Outfit, nice. Nervous? Yes.' She slowly got up and walked downstairs. 'Clara, it's not going to go anywhere. Just a drink and a chat then we leave. Right?'

She opened the door.

The Doctor grinned, while Clara frowned. 'Clara!' The Doctor beamed.

'What are you wearing?' Clara asked, laughing on the inside. The Doctor was miffed. 'A fez! You know, Fez's are cool!'

Clara reached up and gripped it off his head. 'Not in 2013 London.' She tossed it into the hallway and hugged him. 'I missed you.'

The Doctor, forgetting the fez incident, smiled, 'I missed you to.'

They separated and Clara locked the door. 'What about the Maitland's?' The Doctor asked as they walked along the street.

'Kids are at a sleepover, George is on a business trip for a week, so I'm all on my own.' Clara replied with fake sadness.

'Unless I'm here.' The Doctor wrapped an arm around her. 'So where are we going?'

'There's a really nice pub in the high street, I thought we'd get a drink there?'

He cringed slightly, The Doctor wasn't a fan of pubs, _But maybe not when Clara's there _he thought. 'Sounds splendid.'

When they arrived, the pub wasn't very full. 'Nice and quiet.' Clara said sitting down at the bar. 'D'ya like it?'

He joined her and looked around the place. 'Yeah, it's alright, although there's a really great one on the planet of Suorfina. I had a virgin pina colada there once.'

Clara laughed, 'What is with you and alcohol? Why don't you like it?' He cocked his head. 'Haven't you tasted the stuff, it tastes sour and bitter and blah.'

She shook her head. 'You may be 1200 years old, but you sound like a 11 year old sometimes.'

A bar tender walked up to them. 'What would you lovely two like to drink tonight?' Clara scanned the wines list. 'I'll have your finest red wine please.'

'Certainly, young lady. And you?' The bar man asked The Doctor. 'Hmm, oh yes. I'll have your finest tea, bag in, please.' The bar tender looked slightly confused. 'Er…coming right up.'

The drinks came and they started chatting; The Doctor with old stories and moments making Clara laugh her head off, and she relating stories about looking after Angie and Artie, and when she was their age. They were having a grand time until sometime around 8:30pm, when the pub was empty except for them and someone cleaning up in the back.

The Doctor put down his fourth cup of tea and sighed. 'This is so lovely. I'm just going to ask the nice bar tender for some more biscuits.' He left his stool, scouting out the bar man. Clara laughed and took a sip of her wine. A voice rang through the pub. 'Well, would you look at _that_. Oi! Clara!' A muscly young man, with messy blonde hair yelled across the bar. Clara turned to look at the man but quickly shied away.

The man and his group of cronies walked up to her. 'Aww, don't be like that old girl.' He swivelled Clara around on her stool. 'Did you miss me?'

Clara had a look of disgust on her face, she jerked his hand off her shoulder. 'Just leave me alone, Andrew.' A wave of _ohs_ rang through his cronies mockingly.

The Doctor returned, wary, with a small plate of biscuits in his hands. 'What seems to be the problem?'

Clara cleared her throat, but she was suddenly quiet. 'As a matter of fact we were just about to leave.'

'But I just got biscuits!' The Doctor protested, but Clara gave him look, telling him something was up. He walked to her side.

The young man smiled, cockily. 'Yeah, Clara. Introduce me to your new friend. Go on.' Clara reluctantly introduced them. 'Andrew, this is my friend The Doctor. Doctor this is my _ex _boyfriend.'

The group laughed, and Andrew continued. 'Well, there's no need to get harsh, Clara. In my mind we were only just got acquainted.' He playfully elbowed her in the side, but Clara scoffed and moved away.

But Andrew just laughed, and said 'Giving me the cold shoulder now are we? Guess you were always like that weren't you.' His voice was sleezy and harsh, and every word pierced Clara's ears and triggered her hate and disgust for him. The Doctor simply sat, stumped on the stool, unsure of what to do.

'It's too bad we didn't hit off the first time… then again there is always room for improvement.' Andrew sneakily swept in and gave Clara a peck on the lips, much to the joy of his cronies. Clara, face red with embarrassment and fury, slapped him hard in the face.

Andrew, fighting back the pain in his voice, growled. 'Damn you're a feisty one.'

Clara, struggling to get away from him, piped up. 'Doctor!'

The Doctor finally stepped in. 'Now come on lads, leave her alone. Let's just go back our own ways. Leave her be.'

'Or what,' Andrew mocked, 'A big geek like you, fighting me. You ain't _fit _for Clara.'

The Doctor straightened his bowtie. 'Believe me, I'm 11 times the man you'll ever be.'

Andrew scoffed. 'C'mon girl, let's leave your friend here and have some fun.' He tried to pull Clara out with him. Clara screamed, 'Doctor!'

He grabbed Andrews open wrist, squeezing tight. 'Leave. Her. Alone' Anger consumed his voice and it showed on his face.

Andrew tried to break free, but The Doctors grip was so tight that Andrew could feel his bones creak.

'Alright then,' Andrew said. 'Let's do it like real men. A fight.' He shoved Clara off him and two of his friend gripped her arms, restraining her.

The Doctor still gripped his arm. 'I don't like fighting.' He said.

Andrew chuckled, causing his other cronies to join in. 'What, too scared, are ya?'

'No. I've just seen enough to last a hundred life times.'

Andrew sneered, 'Sure you have. Alright, no weapons, just us two. I win, I get Clara.' Clara winced at the thought.

The Doctor gave her a reassuring look. 'And if I win, you and your mates can stay the hell away from her for as long as I live.'

The Doctor let go of Andrew's wrist and they stood apart. One of Andrew's mates called the countdown.

'Three, two, one.. f-' But before he could say "fight", Andrew lunged at The Doctor. He tackled him to the ground. He wrapped his hands around The Doctors throat. 'Too scared, _Doctor_? Too scared to fight me?' He bashed The Doctors head against the ground before hauling him up to standing position. The Doctor was dizzy and his vision was hazy.

'I said I don't like fighting.' He grimaced. Andrew threw a hard punch at The Doctors gut, sending him flat on his back.

'Doctor!' Yelled Clara, trying to get free.

The Doctor coughed and spluttered. 'Do you know why I held your wrist for so long, Andrew?' Andrew loomed over him. 'Why?'

The Doctor reached his hand into his inner jacket pocket, and smiled. 'Because I took your pulse.'

He snatched out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Andrew, jamming his thumb on the button. Andrew screamed and held his head before falling to the ground. The Doctor stood up rubbing his side.

'Oh, don't worry.' He said, in his usual tone. 'I only sent radio frequency waves accelerating the heart causing a faster blood flow making him black out. He'll be fine. Sadly. I took his pulse to make sure he had no serious heart conditions.'

Andrew's friends ran over to him as he lay still on the floor, letting go of Clara. She ran over to the Doctor and hugged him hard, clawing at his jacket. She never wanted to let go again. 'Oh my _God_! Are you all right?' She said worriedly.

He held her face with both his hands. 'Yes, yes, I'm fine. But more importantly, are you fine? Are you hurt?' He flustered over her.

'I'm fine, truly.' She answered sincerely. 'Thank you.'

He just smiled. 'Let's get of here shall we?' She nodded. 'And lets take a cab this time.'

-Balme 2015


End file.
